<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pride swallowed by methlabs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736737">pride swallowed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/methlabs/pseuds/methlabs'>methlabs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lucifer, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Pegging, Short, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/methlabs/pseuds/methlabs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer learns about submission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pride swallowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MBFGC">MBFGC</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were sweating profusely as you struggled to keep the pace Lucifer had set as he rocked back onto your strap-on. His moans were more grunts of frustration as you pounded into him exhaustively, the demon not seemingly sated by the three orgasms you had already brought him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you fuck me any harder,” Lucifer demanded, his impertinent tone striking a nerve in you. Within a second, you had pulled out, spanking him hard enough that it sent him falling forward onto the mattress. “What are you--?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” You glared daggers into him, pressing his arms back against the mattress as he tried to sit up. You knew he could escape from this if he wanted, and his lack of doing so was reassuring. “Know your place, </span>
  <em>
    <span>demon.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your insolence is starting to become irritating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer flushed and looked like he was about to argue when you pulled him back up (with much effort), his back flush against your bare chest and thighs parted over yours. As irritating as he was being, you were glad he was still letting himself be manhandled. Only you knew how much he truly enjoyed having his pride wounded like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wrapped an arm around his throat, pulling him close enough to speak right against his ear. “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> being degraded like this? Do you get some sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>kick</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of being such a fucking brat?” He audibly gasped when you traced the shell of his ear with your tongue, grinding your hips up so the tip of your strap-on slid between his asscheeks. “You’re always so obedient to Diavolo. Maybe I should tell him how insubordinate you really are, hm? Maybe then you’ll obey me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nnngh…” Lucifer struggled slightly against your grasp and you could feel how hot he was flushing from your words. Peering over his shoulder, his cock seemed to be even harder than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that? Use your words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You punctuated the command with another grind of your hips which caught him off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gghh--ah! No… You wouldn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t, huh?” You focused on a spot on the wall, your tone thoughtful as you positioned your tip back at his entrance, the head only just pressing into his asshole. “You seem so sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer could only manage a growl as you managed to hold him from rocking his hips back and impaling himself on your strap-on like he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Submit to me, and you’ll get what you want. Push that huge fucking ego of yours aside for a while and I might just fuck you like you deserve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer fell silent, out of either anger or embarrassment, you guessed, before letting out a shaky sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll behave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll behave, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll behave... </span>
  <em>
    <span>master.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned devilishly, pressing a tender kiss to his cheek as you allowed him to slowly lower himself back onto your lap. He sighed in both defeat and relief. “Good boy, Lucifer. You really do make such a beautiful cockslut.”</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>might write this into a longer fic if it gets enough good feedback</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>